


[HP]

by JIAyin



Category: HP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIAyin/pseuds/JIAyin





	[HP]

2019`10`25 JY  
[HP]

As most Slytherins are as cunning and clever as could be, Kis feels just as left out as a piece of cake fallen on the ground. He reckon with this happening he could even swear to Merlin that he may have missed out a huge part of his life while his other evil self comes around to play, since for all he knew for his life, he was someone supposing known to be "nice". Of course, what he meant wasn't that "Slytherins" are not nice, for that would be a way to evil thing for particularly Kis to do. Slytherins aren't bad of course, just, not what anyone has expected; at home, he was always considered someone from the Hufflepuff house, or even Ravenclaw. And when it comes to situations, he may even just be a Gryffindor. Slytherin? Why, Kis found it hard even to lie after seeing his cousin take three cookies out of the plate than one, cunning? That, that's not him.


End file.
